


Ходок

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man, The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: Drama, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«В Долгой Прогулке победу одержал мертвец!» (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ходок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



Говорили, Мана двинулся вот тогда, после победы. Может, он попросил что-то такое, чего человек не способен выдержать, и поехал головой.  
Говорили, Долгая Прогулка на самом деле никого не отпускает живым.  
Мана рассказывал: он попросил только, чтобы Семья Ноя оставила его в покое. Они должны были дойти до финиша вместе с братом, держась за руки, но всё пошло не так. Мана не мог ответить, что случилось, не мог назвать имени брата. Он вообще не запоминал имена и очень плохо – лица.  
Вот это, думал Аллен, уж точно было из-за Прогулки. На второй день он тоже начал забывать. Помнил тридцать третью, которая показалась ему похожей на скорбную училку, например, литературы. По крайней мере, такими он их представлял (в школу Аллен не ходил, они всё время переезжали). Она получила пропуск первой, просто запнулась – кажется, порвался шнурок, – но вместо того, чтобы быстро перевязать и встать, глухо разрыдалась да так и осталась на дороге. Аллен почему-то подумал, что ей и предупреждений не было слышно, так она рыдала.  
Кто же покупает на Прогулку дешёвые нейлоновые шнурки...  
Аллен помнил тощего улыбчивого очкарика, который умер вторым, а в начале пути долго восторженно пялился на Алленовы ботинки. У него самого были хорошие, разношенные, но не старые, в таких бы идти и идти, но когда подходили к холмам, очкарик стал отставать, а потом – Аллен видел с верхнего витка дороги – просто упал лицом в землю и остался лежать.  
Хайкинговые ботинки Аллена научил выбирать Мана.  
Ещё Мана научил его печь картошку в костре, жулить в напёрстки, ловить рыбу и жонглировать, и ещё сотне других вещей, а потом Мана сказал «Продолжай идти», а потом Мана умер.  
Аллен намеревался выполнить обещание, которое успел ему дать.

Был мужчина с печальным лицом сеттера, он споткнулся, наверное, из-за судороги, не смог встать и какое-то время ещё полз, подтягивая ноги (левую, затем правую, снова левую, снова правую...), и просил:  
– Мне просто надо увидеть семью, пожалуйста, у меня жена и дочь, я просто хотел их увидеть...  
Аллен тогда ускорил шаг.  
Был диковатого вида дылда, который шёл размеренно – точно циркуль вертели туда-сюда, одна нога за другой, – шёл, ни с кем ни разу не заговорив, а потом вдруг сорвался в сторону от дороги, будто увидев среди зрителей кого-то знакомого. Он кричал какое-то слово или, может, имя. Он успел сделать ещё пару длинных циркульных шагов после первого выстрела, а потом свалился у ограждения, у огромной надувной фигуры Тысячелетнего Графа, колыхающей пустыми лапищами в воздухе – подбадривающей ходоков. Настоящий Граф выходил на дорогу только в финале, это все знали.  
К дылде (тому, что от него осталось) подбежали, и Аллен отвернулся. У него ныла шея. Этот городок ничем не отличался от других. Самый везучий заберёт обувку – по поверью, она приносит счастье, – остальным достанутся куски одежды, надёжный оберег от зла.  
У Маны остался один ботинок с Прогулки. Он носил его привязанным к рюкзаку, ботинок раскачивался и иногда бил Ману под зад. Маленькому Аллену это казалось очень смешным.  
Взрослый Аллен мог бы рассказать, что никакого счастья это не приносит, но его никто не спрашивал.  
Некоторые ещё верили, что имена приманивают удачу. Аллен помнил в списке одного Гаррати, но никто не назвался Кэмпбеллом. Сам Аллен записался под кличкой и оказался последним, сотым по счёту.  
«Гаррати» слишком замедлился на второй день. Все эти приметы – такая фигня. 

Ещё были те, с кем Аллен шёл рядом. Его компания.  
Был Лави, который топал в своих ярко-зелёных бутсах рядом с Алленом, делился шоколадными батончиками и, не сбиваясь с дыхания, болтал про Большой Каньон, куда он ездил с дедом, и про прочитанные книжки – штук пять пересказал, то и дело перескакивая между историями. Рядом с ним казалось, что у них тут просто поход, – у Аллена, у очень красивой и очень юной Ли, и у неприветливого, будто зимний вечер в Детройте, парня по имени Канда. Или, может, эта была фамилия, кто разберёт; он в начале сказал:  
– Все вы подохнете, слабаки, – и больше с ними почти не говорил.  
Потом, когда Ли начала хромать, а её мокасины у пяток из белых сначала стали розовыми, а потом – красными, Канда тащил её за руку ещё полторы мили, и Аллен понял, что он на самом деле хороший человек.  
Потом она врезала Канде под дых и села на дороге так, словно собралась медитировать.  
Аллен привычно вытер слёзы рукавом.  
После неё Лави замолчал. Это случилось ранним вечером третьего дня, а в середине ночи они свернули с шоссе на прорубившую лес грунтовую дорогу с редкими фонарями и ещё более редкими сторожевыми. Аллен слышал, как кто-то попробовал свернуть, затеряться среди деревьев, но акума нагнали его и там. Аллен не стал оборачиваться. Он поклялся Мане убить Графа, а себе – вернуть всех, кто шёл вместе с ним. Тут ему впервые стало страшно: как же он сможет их спасти, если не помнит половины имён и лиц? Только как они умирают.

Кто-то ещё оставался за спиной – мутные силуэты ныряли в лужи света, и силуэтов этих становилось всё меньше (Аллен сказал себе, что нет смысла оборачиваться).  
Здесь, впереди колонны, они шли втроём. По пятам, не отставая, но и не приближаясь, будто сторожевой пёс, шагал парень из Вашингтона, Линк. Он уже не выглядел таким чистюлей, как в начале, по восковому лицу то и дело стекали капли пота. Они блестели в свете фонарей. Линк уже несколько часов не реагировал на оклики, механически двигался, погрузившись в себя. Лави про это сказал «лихорадка съела его изнутри».  
Сзади выписывали пропуски и пули, и становилось всё холоднее.  
Потом Лави остановился. Встряхнулся, как пёс, хлопнул себя по щеке, убивая комара, и лёг посреди грунтовки, поперёк, головой прямо в опавшую хвою. Аллен смотрел во все глаза, замедлив шаг. Канда уходил вперёд.  
– Так хорошо, – сказал Лави.  
– Не надо, – сказал Аллен. Голос у него был осипший от холода и молчания.  
– Забей, приятель, – откликнулся Лави. – Всё это, по большому счёту, бессмысленно.  
По стылому воздуху к ним плыли две одинаковых акума с одинаковыми равнодушными лицами. Одна сказала:  
– Предупреждение! Второе предупреждение сорок девятому.  
Лави потянулся, заложил руки за голову и закричал в небо:  
– Как говорил Вольтер, этот бродяга среди философов, человек свободен тогда, когда сам того пожелает! – он шумно выдохнул, вдохнул, и снова заорал: – А я говорю, человек свободен тогда, когда выбирает, как ему умереть!  
Так кричал Лави, но выстрелы всё равно были громче.

Аллен нагнал Канду – он сам не знал, зачем. Икры, бёдра и спину будто всё время поливали кипятком, Аллен думал – если я пойду чуть-чуть медленнее, я же не нарушу обещание – но всё равно старался не отставать.  
Его трясло, он то и дело проваливался между секундами, засыпая на ходу, но с восходом солнца стало немного легче. Он получил предупреждение, когда слишком глубоко «провалился», но через час избавился от него. Как раз выдавали пайки. Аллен съел всё, не чувствуя вкуса.  
А потом по громкоговорителю объявили, что их осталось двое. Всех остальных как ветром сдуло (Мана так говорил, когда у них что-то пропадало – чайник, например, или кисточка для белил).  
Канда шёл чуть впереди, закрытый и молчаливый, осталось двое, и это  
(мешало плану)  
казалось каким-то совсем далёким, будто и не про них.  
– Эй, – спросил Аллен у чёрной прямой спины, – почему ты записался на Прогулку?  
Канда не отвечал. Стрижи спят в полёте, подумал Аллен. Кажется, этому его тоже когда-то научил Мана. Стрижи были угрюмыми птицами, Канде как раз подошло.  
– Эй, – снова позвал Аллен, – пообещай мне – если я не дойду, ты убьёшь Тысячелетнего Графа.  
Канда передёрнул плечами и процедил – пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать:  
– Меня не волнуют ваши сопротивления и бунты.  
– Это важно, – разозлился Аллен, – ты не понимаешь...  
– Захлопнись, мелкий, – рявкнул Канда и, наверное, хотел обернуться, припечатать взглядом, но его повело в сторону, он споткнулся, выругался себе под нос, потёр левую ногу. Теперь они шли вровень.  
– Я ищу... одного человека, – вдруг сказал Канда. Всю злость из голоса будто вымыло. – Мне нужны ответы. Я ничего не буду делать для тебя.  
Аллен кивнул. Канда покосился на него, хмыкнул недоверчиво. Но Аллен правда понимал, что значит мечта, к которой так давно стремишься.  
«Не останавливайся», – сказал Мана.  
Аллен шёл вперёд.  
Пора было с этим заканчивать. 

В голове гудело, и лента дороги виляла перед глазами, зато боль куда-то делась.  
– М-м, – протянул Аллен, не размыкая губ, – м-м-м.  
Старая песня, которую любили и иногда пели на стоянках такие же бродяги (Мана никогда не подпевал, но прикрывал глаза, слушая, и улыбался каждый раз), – эта старая песня просилась наружу.  
Не было на Прогулке такого правила – «Нельзя петь». Никто бы не стал так глупо тратить силы.  
– Где твои ноги, что так быстро шли... Ура, ура, – произнёс Аллен шёпотом.  
Канда сбился с шага, повернул голову к нему. Аллен смотрел вперёд, не отрываясь.  
– Где твои ноги, что бегать могли, ура, ура-а, – мелодия текла из горла и ритма шагов, из взмахов руками и дыхания. Аллену показалось, что он слышит глухую барабанную дробь вдалеке. Может, это в кого-то стреляли.  
– Спятил? – хрипло, будто ему сдавило горло, спросил Канда сзади. Аллен и не заметил, когда успел его обогнать.  
– Где твои ноги, что так быстро шли в первые дни ненужной войны, – пропел Аллен, и ему стало легче. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, – Канда упал на одно колено и силился подняться. Он смотрел на Аллена, его глаза потемнели от страха – или от гнева.  
Аллен отвернулся, покрутил шеей в стороны, разминая её, и скинул рюкзак – давно пора, всё равно пустой и ненужный.  
Он знал, что Канда не доползёт даже до рюкзака.  
– Не потанцуешь с девушкой ты... Ах, не узнать тебя, Джонни.  
Канда, кажется, ругался. Аллен улыбнулся; звук омывал его, словно поток тёплой воды, вдали отбивали ритм барабаны и ружья, что-то вещали акума, низко и тягуче, как нагретый над костром зефир, плыли голоса труб, и скакали солнечными зайцами гитарные ноты. Картинка обрела чёткость. Цель, память, оружие – всё встало на свои места.  
– М-м, м-м-м, – повторил он. Это было так же приятно, как петь.  
Он так долго шёл, осталось совсем немного. Наконец-то он сможет сделать то, что обещал  
(Мане)  
брату.

Тысячелетний Граф вышел на дорогу, и ходок побежал навстречу родному силуэту.

**Author's Note:**

> [Песенка](http://zaycev.net/pages/1587/158700.shtml)


End file.
